i'll wait for you
by oops.com
Summary: rose and dimitri break up and things get a little heated between her and her best friends brother but what happens when tasha dies and the family head over to russia for the funeral M for later chapters
1. i'll wait for you

**i'll wait for you**

** chapter one -befor we seperate  
><strong>

**Andre dragomir and mason ashford are still alive**

**dimitri's pov**

* * *

><p>i waited at least an hour in the gym befor rose come in "sorry i'm late comrade"<p>

"its okay, rose i want to talk for abit" she nodded "rose i'm leaving with tasha but befor i go i want you to no your the best thing i ever had"

"what do you mean i dont understand" i was screaming at my self in my head for hurting her like this

"i'm sorry" she laughed a little and shook her head about to speek "i loved you so much but i'm leaving you"

"where ar... omg no dimitri dont do this please but we ,you slept with me and now, why, i'm so stupid thats all you wanted wasn't it?"

"no rose i l_oved_ you i just want a _family"_

"please dont leave me" and she ran as i watched her sob

* * *

><p><strong>rose's pov<strong>

_"please dont leave me" i gasped out and i ran as he watched me sob_

"roza" i hear him from my dorm running up the hall and i opened the door and he was standing thier

"what i have nothink else to give unless you want my dorm oh wait sorry you won't need it will you because obviously you would rarther have a dorm in russia with the woman who can give you a family that one thing i can't give you and i'm so sorry for that" and i slammed the door in his face as a single tear slowly fell down my left cheek and waited until i could hear him walk away befor i sobbed histericly into my bed after five minutes thier was a knock and my door opened "get the fuck out dimitri i have nothing else to say to you"

"rose please its me" a voice spoke and i lifted my head stood up and ran to him

"Andre" i started to sob again and he pulled me to him wrapping his arms around my shoulders shushing me

"what did he do to you rose"my sobs grew shorter and pulled back

"look at your shirt its gotten my make up all over it, sorry" he stroked my hair befor placing his hand on my cheek and i lent into it "dont be" i looked up at him and our eyes met he asked me again and when i finished telling him about everything he moved his hand kissed my cheek "i promise no one is gonna treat you like that again" i nodded and he walked out

* * *

><p><strong><span>Andre's pov<span>**

i left rose's room and headed to the gym looking for dimitri i hated seeing her upset i seen him about to leave the gym "BELIKOV"

"humm?"

"care to tell me why rose won't stop crying"

"not that it's any of your buissnes but we broke up"

"really why?"

"like i said its non of your buissnes"

"it is if she was crying in my arms for almost an hour i swear if you don't apologise to her now i'm gonna break your legs" he laughed and i lost my temper and punched him in the lip and blood dripped down the corner of his lip

"i deserved that"

"i know you did you deseve even more than a bust lip"

"i know"

"then why are you abandoning her"

"becaus-" he stopped

"because she can't give you biological childern i no but she thinks its because you dont love her now you spent the night in a stupid cabin, your just a pethetic excuse of a man"

"look afer her Andre"

"i plan to, cause it's not like your gonna be hear when she breaks down every night when she wakes up after nightmer after nightmer like the way it was with jesse and then you made her better now i don't no what she'll do" and i stormed out going back to rose

* * *

><p><strong><span>rose's pov <span>**

"Andre lissa called and why the hell do you have blood on your hand" i looked down at his hand

"i tried but he won't come back i'm so sorry rose"

"that dosen't matter now" i stood in my pj's with my arms open waiting for a hug he waked to me wrapping his arms around my waist i put my face in his chest and thats how dimitri found us "you moved on quick" i lifted my face from andre's chest and steped away walking to him slowly

"i thought i told you to leave me alone"

"you did"

"so?" i wanted to whipe his smirk off of his face

"i came to say good bye" i laughed and punched him and he held his nose

"just go leave me alone" a tear spilt from my eyes

"i love you roza"

"okay... but thats not a good enough reason to stay is it"

"don't make me choose rose"

"i'm not! you did that all on your own so just go play happy familys with natasha" i turned round to face away from him and when i heared the door shut i clung onto andre "are you gonna leave me too"

"never ever" i nodded as our eyes bore into each others his ands cupped my face as he brushed my tears away with his thumb and i moved away "rose sorry if i got a bit close thier"

"its okay i'm just tired and i wanna go to bed...um stay if you want you can sleep on the sofa" he nodded and i smiled


	2. now i'm back

**now i'm back  
><strong>

**chapter two- warning: rape in this chapter  
><strong>

**rose's point of view **

* * *

><p><strong>two years later<strong>

i sat up in bed with andre for awhile he started to stroke my hair as i lay my head on his chest "i don't wanna go"

"i no baby but we have to" i looked up at him

"but it will mean seeing him and i just can't do it"

"do it for lissa and christian" i nodded "thank you"

"he kicked last night" i told him rubbing my six month old baby bump and he smiled at me "really hard and now i have a bruise, is that normal"

"stop worrying you will be fine, we best be getting up now" i nodded

**a couple of hours later**

me christan lissa and andre were in the car on the way to the funeral andre was driving christian was crying lissa was comforting him in the back seat and i was dreading it when we got thier christian and lissa were talking to dimitri who looked completely emotionless. tears spilt down my face"hey its gonna be okay" andre told me befor kissing my cheek as we got out the car "i'm gonna see if lissa's okay" i nodded and i just walked to my seat but dimitri grabbed my wrist

"leave me alone,guardian belikov"

"thank you for coming"

"i'm not hear for you" with saying that i looked for andre i seen him and i bolted into his warm safe arms "you okay" i looked at christian and he just shruged "i'm gonna sit down" andre took my hand and sat with me i put my head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped round me

"i love you, rosie" i smiled he and christian were the only one's who ever called me that

"and i guess i love you to" i teased

"oh you guess" we giggled under our breath

**after the funeral**

my feet were sore my back hurts and i miss my bed. i just wanted to go back to court. i thought as i sat on the stirs of dimitri's house with my head on the wall with my eyes closed "hello roza" my eyes widened at his voice

"what now"

"just making a comfersation"

"shoulden't you be griving for your precious tasha"

"what makes you think we were together"

"well you left ME to have a FAMILY with HER"

"i coulden't i missed you to much to do that to you"

"well why did'nt you come back to me the christmas you visted lissa"

"i was still her guardian"

"a fat lot of good that did for her, look were she is now ,in the ground" i said crying

"i love you roza"

"too LATE, i'm happy now i have a baby on the way and i'm engaged"

"andre?"

"yeah and he never ran off" he looked hurt"what did i hit a nerve" he shook is head

"i still love you more, it could ave been me... i was going to propse last christmas when i came to vist and lissa told me you were spending cristmas with andre so i just took off" i scoffed

"woulen't be the first time"

"i'm sorry"

"i bet you are, now if you excuse me i'm going to use the bathroom" i got up and left not knowing he was following me i shut the door and when i finished and opened the door he pushed me back in "let me leave dimitri"

"no your going to stay and be a good girl" he locked the door pushed the toilet seat down and motioned for me to sit down when i refused he forcefuly pulled me down onto the seat and straddled my waist

"let me go"i struggled i was about to scream but his mouth stopped me forceing my lips apart and befor i knew it his tounge was down my throt his hands went to my back pulling down the zipper to my straples dress and the top half fell to my waist reveleing my boobs his hands moved to the front squezing and pinching my breasts he broke the kiss and i tried to scream but i coulen't bring my self to do it but when he bit into my coller bone i gasped and he got off of me and i was frozen as he nelt to the floor pulled down my panties pushed up my dress and plunged his tounge into my wet pussy "please stop dimitri please" i cried he pulled me closer to him by my ass as he pushed furthier into me then pulled out

"you taste so good i can't wait till you clench around my dick oh i dont no whyi left your sweet cunt ,just wait i'm gonna ruin you for andre so much he aint gonna want you again"he said looking at my pussy befor placing wet kisses on my slit, i tried to push him away but he was to strong he pulled away again and pulled me to the floor and i fell on all fours "your a good girl aint you" he wispered in my ear as he spanked me i gasped again looking at the floor "you liked that didin't you, you little whore" i never answerd "didn't you" he pulled my hair back and it hurt moor than the slap

"yes" i breathed almost crying i heared a zipper go down and he grunted as he entered me from behined and i wanted to scream but i was still frozen in fear "please stop your hurting me" his lips found my ear and he wispered 'good' his hands pulled me to him by my inner thigh's with every thrust and he started to cum in me i closed my eyes shut and and pused my lips shut to stop from moaning as i cum to when he finished he pushed me away and i heared his zipper go back up as he picked up my panties stuffing them his is pocket then helped me up he turned me round and zipped my dress up and kissed the back of my neck and i flinched "i hate you"

"just go" he told me and i walked out on shakey legs i walked around until i found andre who was the only one who noticed i was a mess "rose baby are you okay"

"no i want to go i dont want to stay any longer"

"okay i'll get our coats you tell lissa and christan were leaving" i nodded i waited for andre by the front door and he took me back to the hotel i lay on the bed and i finched as andre cuddled up to me "whats the matter rose" i shook my head as i cried "hey its me i wont hurt you rose"

"i no, its just dimitri"

"what did he do to you" i rolled over to face him and as i did my dress twisted up "where's your unde... omg did he hurt you" i nodded my head and sobbed into his shirt

"i'm sorry i'm so sorry" i wispered

"what for rose" after along silence he got up picked up the phone and called somebody and then made another call shortly after he started to pack our things and leaveing my jeans, underwear and tank top out for me to change into after my shower "are we leaving" he nodded "tomorrow morning"

"thank you"

"its okay as long as your safe"

**three weeks later**

me and andre sat in the kitchen and laughed as we disscused baby names then thier was a knock at the door i got up to get it and he looked at me and i froze "roza i'm home"

* * *

><p><strong>please review and i will be happy to carry on with my next chapter<strong>

**megan*  
><strong>


	3. baby boy

**chapter 3 - baby boy**

**D pov**

"roza i'm home" she looked at me and i could tell she was sceard i heard another voice "rose who is it"

"its ... its dimi..dimitri" she stuttered as she stepped back and i stepped in looking around

"get out and leave her alone belikov" andre told me with pure hate in his voice

"no.. i just want to see how my little whore is" i grabbed her chin forcing her to look at me

"DONT TOUCH HER, JUST GET OUT" he screamed at me as i blanked him i sat down at the kitchen table noticing the baby names book open

"aww so your having a boy"

"its non of your bussniess" rose told me "why are you even hear?"

"your like 7 almost 8 months now roza"

"i know how far i am and you havent answerd me"

"it would be such a shame if you were to lose him" she stiffend and placed an arm over her bump

"stop messing with her head and leave her alone"

"what made you so violent dimitri" she asked as tears streamed down her perfect pink cheeks as she sat at the table "what happend to my dimitri the dimitri who would love everyone around him and hardly show it humm were is he?" how could she be so kind after what i did only 3 weeks ago and then i noticed the hurt in her eyes the same hurt that was there 3 weeks ago

"i never ment to hurt you" i held my face in my hands

**"**BUT YOU DID" andre spat at me

"i'm sorry" i looked in her eyes and they gave me slight comfort

"it's too late 2 and a half years too late ... and not in my life did i think you could ever hurt me the way you did" she cried more "get out now please just get out and stay away from me and my family"

i got up and left

**andre's pov **

after he left she jumped into my arms and cried i stroked her hair trying to calm her down as i held her tight to my chest "it will be okay i won't let him hurt you again or the baby"

"how could he do that ... just come hear after what he did to me"

"i dont no" i felt he move forward and her chin rest on my shoulder as she let out a gasp then i heard the sound of running water for a second and then it stopped she pulled away looking down at the big puddle on the floor

"i think my water just broke" she waddled to the couch and i walked behind her "call lissa"

"after i get your bag"i told her as i walked -well ran- upstirs grabbing her wash bag and dressing gown out of the onsuite and throwing it on the bed. i picked up her gym bag and tipped everything out i stuffed her wash bag and pjs into it befor i heard her scream i coulden't make her wait any longer i left the bag and headed for the phone i called an ambulence then lissa asking her to sort rose a bag out for the baby

**at the hospital**

"where is she" lissa demanded as she walked into the waiting room

"in thier" i pointed to her room lissa gave rose her pjs and baby clothes putting the rest of the stuff on one of the two chairs in the corner

"about time" i heard he shout as she waddled into the cubical "ow" she drew in a deep breath"fuck that hurts" she started to wimmper as lissa helped her onto the bed

"how long has she been like that" christian asked me

"about twenty minutes maybe half an hour" we walked into her room after a nuse walked in

"can i push yet" i said crying her eyes out

"i dont no yet rose ,but what i need to no is how far along you are"

"almost 8 months and please let me push soon" i saw tears dripping from her face

"let me get your midwife and we can take it from thier" she said as she gave rose a sympthetic look i walked to rose and grabbed her hand and put my head to hers as the midwife came in

"andre, what if dimitri was right and i'm gonna loose him" she looked down trying so hard no to cry

"hey" she looked at me "don't you think like that, just dont its gonna be fine, okay"

"okay" she nodded and then she screamed again and almost broke my hand while the midwife was speeking to rose me and christian went to get water and a coffe for lissa when we got back after getting lost in the hospital she was already pushing with lissa holding her hand "were the fuck were you"

"i'm sorry babe we got lost"

"you were only down the hall" i rushed to her grabbing her hand just as the nuse said the word head i rushed to the end of the bed and looked at my baby's head and i started welling up

"how the hell are you doing that rose?" christian asked

she said a sarcastic "easy wanna try"

"no" he mummbled

"i am not doing that" lissa said as she turned to christian

"what did i miss" a new voice joined us

dimitri.

just as rose starrted to scream and the a baby started to cry i cut the cord and the nure wrapped him up then passing him to rose the nuse pushed everyone out of the room to let me rose and our new baby boy have some privecy we were finaly a family we got that little boy she always wanted and i got to give it to her."hey lil guy i'm your mommy" she told him and he opened his eyes and looked up at us and my eyes started to well up "are you crying mr dragomir"

"i belive i am, soon to be mrs dragomir" she smiled at me and rested her head on my shoulder after she kissed it "i love you rose"

"i love you too" she put the baby in the crib next to us and lay down next to me "we just had a baby" we giggled softly together

"we still need a name for him"

"ino"

"what about mason"

"why mason"

"apart from him being your 2nd best guy friend-" she cut me off

"i dont no he might me my 1st"

"haha so funny anyway i like the name"

"i guess he kinda looks like a mason dosn'nt he"

"at the minute he just looks perfect i want a little girl next"

"hold on buddy it hasn't even been two hours yet"

"um guys were gonna head home we will come back in the morning , oh and i should warn you dimitri wants come in" lissa and christian said good bye and went home

"andre i wanna go home" i saw tears fall from her eyes a she said that

"whats the matter baby"

"i just wanna go home and i'm sore all over" i held her to my chest as she cried

"okay i'm gonna ask a nurse if we can go"

"thank you" when i left she was half a sleep i came back in and she was wide awake

"hey you need to sign this relese form befor you can leave"she nodded and snached it out of my hand signed it and gave it me back

"hey babe can you get the baby ready and ill get your stuff" she nodded at me and we left the room she gave the form to the desk manager and we got into the car

"thank you again for everything"

"its okay i'd do everything twice for you" she smiled at me then a car pulled in front of us and i couldent stop the car in time and thats when i slowly sliped into unconiousness

* * *

><p><strong>please review and sorry i haven't been updating my internet broke down lol<strong>

**megan***


	4. Don't go

**chapter 4 - don't go**

**rose' pov**

* * *

><p>i woke up to the sound of my baby crying. my head was on the dash bored and andre's head on the stering wheel I screamed for him to wake but he woulden't "I loveyou" I whispered into his ear got out the car ran round to the other door grabbed the baby carrier and Put it on the side of the road and watched demitri smirk as I called an ambulance and it turned up and took us back to the hospital I watched as they looked and cheched out andre I held out my hand and he took it "Rose if I -" I cut him off<p>

"don't say it"tears spiled out of my eyes i new he was going to say it anyway

"no listen remember when I told you I'd never leave after belikov left mean it ,I love you and I promise I will never leave you or Mason but just tell him that I never wanted this and that I'm sorry I never raised him or never got to watch him grow up but I will always be standing next to him and you " I fell apart as he told me this and sobed for hours until andre broke our silence "Rose I love you " and he started to close his eyes

"no not now ... please no" I sobbed and screamed and begged and cursed for hours that night and then the sun started too rise and this is usually when he'd wake me up and we'd watch the sky for age.

when the nurses finally perswaded me to go home I was still hurting from having our son I had to set up the basanet for Mason once I did that I put him to bed and I sat on the same chair he did in the kitchens I sobbed more into his glass of water I threw things at Walls and then it hit me I had to tell lissa about her brother i picked up the phone slowly pressed down the numbers

"rose" it was christian

"how'd you no it was me"

"caller ID... rose are you okay you sound out of it the hospital should never have le-"

"CHRISTIAN listen to me now its ... it's andre we were in an accident and andre he diden't make it" i dragged out

"what about the baby and you"he stuttered

"a few cuts and brusies nothing much they said the baby shoulden't have suvived but he's okay" i let out a sob

**christian'****s**** pov**

"okay rose i have to see lissa"

"okay" she breathed

i hung up and walked into the kitchen and found her on the floor "lissa what are you doing" i noticed a kitchen knife and she was holding her wrist. i fell to my knees next to her

"the hospital told me" she said blankly looking up at the wall

"rose just told me i guess she coulden't bring herself to tell you so she told me" i wrapped a tea towle around her arm she had blood on her lap and dripping off her arm even though it wasn't that deep

"i miss him already"

"ino liss... let me sort that out" meaning her arm i kissed her head and stood up grabbing a first aid kit and setting it down next to her then i sat down i cleand her cut's and bandaged them up and holding her i picked her up bridal style and carried her to our room, ley her and the bed and held her while she cried

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry it's short but it was shorter Megan*please review i dont want to waste my time on a story no one reads<br>_**


End file.
